


Hopelessly Destiel

by OzodienDeElo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzodienDeElo/pseuds/OzodienDeElo
Summary: This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.





	1. Primordial Grace

**Author's Note:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

[](https://ibb.co/zJDJgLc)

Michael!Dean snapped his fingers and Team Free Will froze in place, waiting for the screams of the innocent lives Michael was about to sacrifice and turn into his own army. But instead, not even a pin drop could be heard in the entire city.

Michael looked behind him at the city lights, the city he had already once conquered in his own world. “I said…!” then he snapped his fingers again, this time with some Primordial Grace behind it, pushing Team Free Will back, and cracking the windows.

Castiel jumped to his feet first, but before he could take the first step, Michael snapped his fingers once more with even more Primordial Grace strengthening his snap. This time the windows blew clear off the building and rained down on the unassuming civilians of Kansas City, the civilians that were now supposed to be a part of his Primordial Grace-boosted Werewolf and Vampire army. 

Michael slowly turned with a smug smirk on his face, “Well, it seems that my puppies might be taking a nap. Don’t go anywhere.” He vanished.

Michael appears on the streets of Kansas City and can’t hear anything, but he can smell the scent of fresh werewolf and vampire blood and wasted Primordial Grace. He takes a quick look around him, and with an uninterested look on his face vanishes again.

Michael reappears in front of Team Free Will, “Well, it seems…” he was cut off by the deafening sound of a shotgun. He looks up and sees Bobby cocking back the shotgun for another round.

Everything is moving in slow motion around Michael, he looks at his vessel and sees that it is bleeding out from its stomach. He touches the blood with his right hand, and before he can move again, Bobby lets out another deafening shot. After hearing two gunshots Team Free Will runs towards Bobby, they’re passed by Mary Winchester. “Bobby! No!” Mary tackles Bobby and knocks the shotgun out of his hands, “What are you doin’ ya idjit! Get off’a me!” In the minute it took Bobby to push Mary off of him, Sam, Cas, and Jack saw Michael!Dean staggered a few steps back and as he was beginning to fall back, disappeared. “DEAN!” yelled Sam, Cas, and Jack.

Bobby picks up his shotgun and jumps up looking at where Michael!Dean was just standing ready for him to come back. “You let ‘im get away ya idjits!” Bobby turns around to help Mary up and gets a punch square to the jaw. “If you ever shoot my son again, I will blow your fucking head off! You hear me Bobby Singer!” 

Sam grabs Mary, “Mom! Take it eas…” “No Sam! Get off of me!” Mary escapes from her giant son’s arms.

Bobby looks back up at Mary, holding his jaw, shifting it left to right to make sure it hasn’t been dislocated. He gets this crazy look in his eye and as Mary turns to storm off yells, “This is the problem with you Winchesters! You’d sooner let the ‘ole world end ‘fore doin’ what needs to be done!” Mary turns around and runs at Bobby before she can make it to him Sam grabs her again, “Mom! Stop! We’re on the same team!” Mary is struggling to get out of Sam’s arms again while she’s kicking at Bobby.

“I’m outta ‘ere.” Bobby mumbles before he walks around Sam holding his mother like a child throwing a fit. Cas and Jack get out of Bobby’s way and watch his back as he walks away.

Jack turns around and looks at the mess all around them, he walks towards the windows staring out at the night sky. “This is all my fault,” he says in a barely audible tone. Cas walks up to him, “Jack, this is no one’s fault. How were any of us supposed to know Michael would find a way back into Dean’s body?”

Jack shrugs off Cas’s hand and yells “This IS my fault! If only I’d still had my powers! If only I’d never trusted that deadbeat Lucifer! What is the matter with me?!” Cas walks over to Jack and puts his hand on his shoulder again, “Jack, you can’t…” before Cas is able to finish his sentence Jack starts screaming. “AAH!”

“Jack are you okay?!” Cas grabs him by the shoulders trying to get a look at him, and Jack pushes him. Cas is sent flying into the wall behind him. Mary snaps out of her rage, and she runs over to Jack, while Sam checks on Cas. “Jack, sweetie, its okay. This isn’t your fault. We’re all doing the best we can…” Jack starts yelling again, “No! This is just like it was in Apocalypse!World! I couldn’t protect our troops in that Church. Dean is hurt because I wasn’t strong enough to protect him! I wasn’t strong enough to kill Michael! I wasn’t smart enough to know Lucifer would betray me the first chance he got! I’ve brought nothing but trouble to my family!” as he yelled the last part his eyes glowed gold. Mary gasped, “Jack!” and he disappeared.


	2. Primordial Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

Jack appears in front of the Kline house. He stares at his hands, mystified by what he just did. ‘Did I just teleport?’ he thought to himself. He runs over to Mr. Kline’s car and looks at his eyes in the mirror, they’re glowing gold, but only for a second, they quickly returned to their human blue. Jack gets frustrated and growls at the night sky. He storms off down the street.

Meanwhile Team Free Will…

“He has to be in here! If he teleported anywhere it would be here!” Cas runs down the steps yelling “Jack! JACK!!!” to no avail. Jack is nowhere to be seen or heard. Sam and Mary walk in and slam the Bunker door shut. 

“So help me, Sam, if Bobby is here, I am going to put a bullet in him!” “Mom! Bobby was shooting Michael, not Dean. Whatever he shot Michael with, it hurt him and Dean. Do you know what that was, Mom?” 

Mary was walking back and forth in front of the table her right hand to her forehead. “He hurt Dean, he hurt my boy.” “...Mom…” As Sam began to walk over to Mary, she crumbled and began to sob, “Sam, what if he’s hurt! What are we supposed to do? My boy has been shot and he’s being possessed by some ASSHOLE ARCHANGEL!” “Mom, Dean’s tough, and either way, Michael isn’t going to let his ‘sword’ die.” That snapped Mary out of her delirium, “wait...sword?” “Yeah, that’s what the angels were calling him before the first apocalypse was supposed to happen. You know, Michael’s one true vessel, Michael’s greatest weapon, his ‘sword’.”

“Wait a minute, if Dean is supposed to be Michael’s Sword, doesn’t that also mean Dean is the only person who can hurt him? Sam, you were able to regain control of your body against Lucifer long enough to jump into the trap, and we got you back out. How did you do it?” Sam laughed nervously, “Uhh, I was hopped up on about four gallons of Demon blood before I confronted Lucifer.” Sam was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed that he had to tell his mom about one of his less proudest moments. “Oh…”

[](https://ibb.co/FgRxjzR)

Cas walked back into the foyer, “He’s not here, I checked every room. What’s going on?” “I was asking Mom what Bobby shot Michael with. Do you know what could hurt an Archangel like that Cas? The first shot took him off his game, and the second shot scared him away.” 

“Leviathan blood,” Mary said matter of factly. “Bobby said he had heard some rumors in the Apocalypse!World, that Leviathans were these creatures born before the angels. Made of Primordial Energy similar to that of the Archangels. Their blood is rumored to be strong enough to hurt an archangel, not kill them, but seriously injure...”

“We have plenty of Leviathan blood stored here. After Dean and Cas ganged up on Dick, I took what was left of him.” Castiel gave Sam a skeptical look, “You did what?”

[](https://ibb.co/vmqSR2f)

“Well, I didn’t know if that stuff would ever be good for anything else! If demon blood is good enough to help me fight back against Lucifer… How often do we come across the ‘Old Ones,’ the first beasts to ever be created? I thought, ‘There’s gotta be something this is going to be worth saving for,’ and here it is.”

Mary gives Sam a sideways look with some slight disgust on her face, “Good thinking ahead, Hon’,” she walks by Sam and pats him on the back. “Mary…” Cas says worry marring his face. “Yes?” “You should both get some sleep, I’ll do some research and wake you if I find anything.” Mary slouches her shoulders in defeat, “I think that’s a great idea Cas, don’t stay up too late!” she hollers as she’s turning the corner and disappears down the hall. 

“Sam, where did you store that Leviathan blood?” Sam clears his throat, “Don’t judge me…” Cas stares blankly at Sam, “It’s in my room.”

Cas and Sam walk down to Sam’s room together. Sam tells Cas to turn around and does something near his closet and dresser. “Here it is!” Cas turns around and sees Sam holding two mason jars full of black tarry Leviathan blood. “That’s...a lot of blood.” “I know right!” Sam says giddily as he practically skips over to Cas in excitement. “Be careful they’re pretty heavy” as Cas grabs the mason jar he feels light-headed and pushes it back into Sam’s hands.

“Whoa. What was that Cas? You looked like you were about to hurl.” “That Leviathan blood is potent, I can feel it suppressing my angelic Grace. That stuff is the real deal, no wonder it was able to catch Michael by surprise.”

Mary pops into Sam’s room and sees the two mason jars full of black tar, “Sam, you into alchemy?” “What Mom?” “Those jars, didn’t you get them from the Alchemy Lab?” “Mary, those mason jars are full of Leviathan blood.” “Well, I swore I’d seen jars with similar stuff in them down in the Alchemy Lab before. Anyway, g’night boys.” “Good night Mary.” “G’night Mom.”

Sam glanced down at his watch, “4:00 A.M.?! No wonder I feel so tired. Alright Cas, we’ll pick up at the Alchemy Lab tomorrow. Have a good night.” “And you as well, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


	3. Primordial Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

After a couple of days, Jack made his way back to Kansas. He refrained from calling home because he knew he needed some time alone to process everything that had happened. He’d had plenty of time to process his feelings of helplessness and guilt over not being able to help out more. He walked into a burger joint, he felt his presence here. Jack looked to the back of the burger joint and saw the war-worn veteran. 

He stood in front of his table and simply said, “Bobby.” Bobby jumped up, “What the hell are you doin’ ‘ere?”

“I figured we need to get Team Free Will back together if we’re going to kick Michael’s ass and take back Dean.”

“In case you missed it the last time, next time Mary Winchester lays eyes on me even looking in the direction of her son, she’s gonna blow my fuckin’ head off.”

“Actually, she said if you ever shoot her son again, she will blow your fucking head off”

“Gee, thanks for clarifyin’. Now waddaya want?” Jack took a seat across from Bobby.

“I told you, I’m getting the Team back together, Dean needs us, this whole world needs us, and possessing Dean is not going to stop us from doing what’s right for this world. Michael needs to be put down, and if that means that Dean has to take a few scratches along the way, then so be it.” “I’d like to see ya try and tell Mary that.” “Well, that won’t be a problem, we can tell her right now.”

“Wha…” before Bobby could finish his sentence he and Bobby disappeared.

A woman’s scream rang out and a perfectly good Jiffy Burger and onion rings hit the floor. “D-d-did you see that?! They were just there! Where did that old man and the boy go?!” the waitress yelled as she was dropped Bobby’s lunch order.

Back at the Bunker…

It’s been a couple of days since Sam, Cas, and Mary found the large stash of Leviathan blood in the Alchemy Lab and started manufacturing Leviathan blood-filled bullets using an open recipe book that must have been left by Bobby.

Team Free Will was hard at work manufacturing these bullets when Cas sensed a Primordial Energy had appeared in the Bunker. “He’s here!” Cas stopped what he was doing and walked over to Sam and Mary whispering, “Take as many as you have, we won’t shoot unless we absolutely have to, if necessary, aim for the legs or hands, those are easier to heal than chest wounds.”

Sam and Mary start loading their handguns and double-checking their magazines. “Let’s go,” Sam whispered as he led Team Free Will out of the Alchemy Lab. “Turn right up here, I can feel his presence, he’s got someone with him too, feels human, it might be a hostage.”

As Team Free Will turned the corner, even Sam could sense the same Primordial Energy Michael was exuding back in Kansas City. Sam looked back at Cas and Mary and signaled that he was going to jump out and shoot Michael!Dean in the leg to slow him down. 

Sam jumps out, shoots, and when it’s too late, he notices it’s Jack. “Sam!” Jack said excitedly and then he heard that deafening sound again, his eyes glowed gold, and he lifted his right hand releasing his celestial energy wave. He expected his invincible celestial energy wave to stop the bullet, as it had done in the past, but the bullet seemed to have only slowed down ever so slightly and pierced Jack’s left shoulder. 

“Ah!” Jack moaned as he fell back. “What did’ja do ya idjit?!” Bobby yelled out as he grabbed Jack before he could hit the ground. “Quick! Get me some pliers! Don’t just stand there gawkin’ at me, MOVE!” Sam stood there confused for a minute and ran to the study to grab pliers out of the drawer. He was thinking, ‘I killed him! Please, God, don’t let him die, we just got him back! Wait, how did he get his powers back? That doesn’t matter right now, I shot Jack!’

Sam got back with the pliers and Bobby was able to take the bullet out. Normally, at this range, the bullet would have gone straight through Jack’s shoulder, but because Jack used his celestial energy wave to slow down the bullet, it only made it halfway through his shoulder. “We have to burn this wound shut with some Holy Fire. It’s gonna hurt like a Holy Son of a Bitch, but otherwise, the Leviathan blood is gonna spread so far, it's gonna leave you powerless all over again.”

Mary got the Holy Oil and lit it on fire in a stainless steel petri dish. Bobby jabbed a Holy Fire lit gauze right into the wound, “Ah!” Jack screamed out in agony as he felt the Holy Fire burning his flesh from the inside, he passed out. “‘S’probably for the best he passed out,” Bobby said as he pulled out the gauze full of black tarry Leviathan blood.

“What the hell were you thinkin’ shootin’ at Jack like that?!” Bobby stood eye-to-eye with Sam.

“I’m so sorry, I thought it was Michael! We all did!” 

“I sensed Primordial Grace, and I thought it was Michael’s. How did Jack get his powers back?” Cas said as he was picking up Jack. 

Cas carried Jack over to his room and changed him out of his blood-stained clothes. After making sure that he was breathing regularly he left his room and closed the door behind him.

“I don’t know, he just showed up and teleported us back ‘ere not even 5 minutes into our conversation.” Bobby was still dizzy from the teleporting and exhausted by everyone asking him how Jack got his powers back. He had just been scared half to death by the kid before he teleported him into the Bunker and next thing’s next, he gets shot after using his angel-mojo. “I didn’ even know he had his powers back ‘til he teleported us here, and used his angel-mojo, archangel-mojo? Nephil-mojo? Ahh, whatever! I didn’ know!”

Cas walked back into the room, “Well, whatever powers he got back, have just been laid to rest. Depending on how much damage that Leviathan blood has caused, he could lose his powers again…” “or, best case scenario is he gets to keep some of his powers, right?” Mary said excitedly, starting to see hope for Team Free Will to get Dean back.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized again, “It’s okay Sam, we all thought it was Michael. At least we are all back together and we can start devising a plan as to how we can use these Leviathan blood bullets to stop Michael without killing Dean.” Mary responded to her son who was worried sick he might have permanently hurt Jack.

“So we can shoot Michael now?!” Bobby yelled exasperatedly. Mary put her hand on Bobby’s shoulder, “Bobby, I’m sorry. I know you weren’t trying to hurt Dean. I just wasn’t ready for that. The look on Michael’s face was all too Dean for me.” “S’okay, I forgive you.” Bobby grabbed Mary by the waist and gave her a quick smooch. Sam cleared his throat, as he’d grown more than accustomed to over the years. 

“Hey guys, umma...plan to save Dean?”

Bobby and Mary together, “Right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


	4. Primordial Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

Jack grunts and attempts to sit up in his bed when a stabbing pain shoots through his shoulder down to his chest. He winces at the pain and after managing to sit up asks himself, “Where am I?”

Castiel rushes into the room and slamming the door open, “Jack, you’re awake!” “Cas, what happened?” “It was all a misunderstanding Jack…” Sam walks by and notices Jack is awake, “Jack! How are you doing buddy?” he asks as he walks over and kneels by Jack’s bed.

“I think I’m doing okay, this pain in my shoulder though, what happened?” 

Sam looks at Jack, face marred with worry and guilt, “Well Jack, Cas sensed Primordial Grace similar to Michael’s, and once I was close enough, I could feel the same pressure too. Before I took a good look at you, I jumped out and shot. I’m so sorry Jack if I’d known, I…”

“It’s okay Sam, we can’t take a risk when it comes to Michael, I know this. I forgive you, Sam. But...what kind of bullet is able to hurt me when I have my powers back?” Jack asked consumed by curiosity. 

“Well. Those shotgun shells Bobby used, were filled with Leviathan blood.” Sam started educating Jack. “What’s a Leviathan?” “They’re some nasty creatures, the “Old Ones”, the first creatures brought to life by God, but once he saw their destructive nature, he locked them up in Purgatory. After that, he created the Archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. The rest of the angels didn’t come ‘til much later. But anyway...The reason that Leviathan blood can hurt archangels is that they are both made from the same stuff, Primordial Energy. The Primordial Energy God used to create the Leviathans seems to be held in their blood, while Archangel’s Primordial Energy is infused in their Grace.”

“So let me see if I understand. Primordial Blood can neutralize Primordial Grace because they are both equally opposite? So when Bobby shot Dean with those shotgun shells, they were filled with Leviathan blood and it knocked Michael down a few levels?”

“Exactly, it’s similar to the Natural Law of Yin and Yang. We’ve done some more research over the last couple of days and it seems that when God created these Archangels after the Leviathan, he had a contingency plan. If Archangel Grace is thought of as Yang (heavenly) energy then Leviathan Blood is Yin (earthly) energy. By attacking an Archangel’s host body with Leviathan Blood, we can neutralize the Archangel’s Grace temporarily.”

“So now that we have a way to neutralize Michael’s powers, we just need a way to finish him off,” Jack said with a determined look in his eyes.

Cas cut in, “Let’s not forget it’s Dean we’re talking about here. The human vessel can only take so much damage before the damage is irreparable.” Cas said this as he thought about everything he’d put Jimmy Novak through. 

“Jack, how did you get your powers back?”

“I-I don’t know. Everything happened so fast back in Kansas City. I teleported back to the Kline’s house and on my way from the Klines back to Kansas, my powers slowly started to come back. It was odd, I had a dream that Lucifer was the one that gave me my powers back. I was walking from the Klines home and blacked out for quite some time, I just remembered being in this dark space of nothingness and suddenly a black skeleton appeared from beneath the nothingness and its eyes glowed red, like Lucifer’s. After that I woke up and had my powers back, part of them at least, I didn’t feel that they had completely returned yet.” 

Cas had a concerned look on his face, ‘What if Lucifer has awakened in The Empty the same way I did? Will The Deity send him back to Earth as he did with me?’

“And then I shot you, and neutralized what slight advantage we might’ve had over Michael” Sam stood up and walked towards the door his arms were thrown up into the air in defeat.

Cas walked over to Sam, “Sam, you can’t blame yourself for our mistake. We all jumped the gun…” “Yeah Cas, but I’m the one that pulled the trigger!” “Boooyyyyssss” reverberated a sing-songy voice they were all too familiar with.

Jack got out of bed wincing at the pain in his shoulder but managing much better than when he’d sat up in bed. Bobby and Mary saw The Boys in the hallway and followed them out to The Study.

“Why Samuel, so glad to see you. Ahh, and Castiel my beautiful little angel…” Rowena was cut off from her flirty witty banter when she saw Jack walk out behind Sam and Cas. “B-but how…?”

Rowena ran over to Jack and embraced him, “My dear boy, how have you managed to escape death? Wait...something feels different about you…” Rowena’s eyes shone their hellfire blue. 

[](https://ibb.co/GC6xxZc)

“The ultimate sacrifice I see, using just a bit of your grace to return to life. Congratulations, I hear in these parts, coming back from death is some sort of right of passage. Welcome to the big leagues,” she said as she patted Jack on the top of his head.

Jack smiled after hearing Rowena tell him the same thing about death being a right of passage as Cas. Sam cleared his throat, “So, Rowena, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Mary and Bobby walked in halfway through Rowena’s conversation with Jack. “Well, now that we have the fully functioning parts of Team. Free. Will. here, I can explain why I’ve pulled myself back into this messy Archangel business. This is why.” Rowena pulled out a navy blue box with a compass rose symbol on one end. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Team Free Will can sense that there was some strong magic imbued in this box. It must contain something strong, something that might be able to cause a shift in their battle. That ‘something to finish him off’ Jack talked about.

Rowena began reciting a spell over the box and it levitated over her hands. She stepped back and as she continued reciting her spell motioned everyone to step away from the box. A network of hellfire blue seals appeared around the box similar to the violet seals that once tied down Rowena’s own powers. 

[](https://ibb.co/JdvHs4X)

As Rowena continued reciting her spell the hellfire blue seals began to burn one by one. When the last seal disappeared the box landed with a thud on the floor. 

[](https://ibb.co/xqV3vBT)

“Samuel, would you like to do the honors?” Rowena asked as she motioned Sam to step up to the box. Sam looked at Rowena quizzically wondering what she might be up to. As Sam stepped up to the box, it levitated once more in front of him. When Sam removed the top from this navy blue box, it revealed a light brown box with navy blue silk covering its contents. After unfolding the navy blue silk he grabbed the contents of the box and…”Seriously Rowena?! The Elder Wand from the Harry Potter movies?! What? Are you going to tell me this actually works?”

[](https://ibb.co/564Mwq1)

“Oh, my dear dim-witted Samuel. If you knew anything about witchcraft, you’d know a real witch never reveals her secrets.” Rowena’s eyes glowed their hellfire blue once more and the Elder Wand began to burn, the ashes lifted from where the Elder Wand once was and collected slightly above then landed back in Sam’s hand with a thud. Where the Elder Wand once was held, now laid, an Archangel Blade.

[](https://ibb.co/qy3c6FX)

Sam’s eyes almost popped out of his head, Cas took a step forward when he noticed what it was, and Jack had a flashback to Dean stabbing Lucifer with this very weapon.

“Rowena, how did you get this? Michael took it with him, there’s no way he would have just left this out for anyone to get.” “That’s because this isn’t the same Archangel Blade Michael had. That Archangel Blade belonged to Gabriel. Michael’s Sword is Dean Winchester himself, what other Archangels do we know?”

Cas spoke up, “Raphael’s Archangel Blade was lost millennia ago during the battle with the Darkness, there’s no way that could be his.” “Right you are my little angel. This Archangel Blade belongs to the most sinister bastard to have ever walked this Earth. This is Lucifer’s Archangel Blade.”

Sam stared at the Archangel Blade disturbed by how comfortably it laid in his hand. “Sam, this Archangel Blade can best be wielded by Lucifer, his offspring, Jack, and his one true vessel, you.” When Rowena said the last part Sam put the Archangel Blade back in its Harry Potter Wand box.

“Rowena, how did you get your hands on this? This Archangel Blade was said to be destroyed after the battle between Michael and Lucifer. When Michael defeated Lucifer he destroyed his own Sword along with Lucifer’s Archangel Blade,” Cas could not believe their luck had turned this much. “As I said, a real witch never reveals her secrets. But I can without a doubt guarantee that this is definitely The Lucifer’s Archangel Blade.” 

Team Free Will stared back and forth between the witch who might have just saved the entire world and the Fallen Archangel’s Blade. 

“Well, now that my work here is done. Taa-taa!” Sam stepped forward, “Rowena wai…” but before he could finish his sentence she disappeared in a curtain of hellfire blue flames. 

[](https://ibb.co/zFBDNBB)

When the flames disappeared a note was left in its place. Sam picked up the note and it read: ‘My apologies Samuel, but one Archangel Barbecue Roasted Rowena is about all I can handle. Break a leg, or what have you. XO H.W.I.C.’ Sam contorts his eyebrows wondering what the last part means, the note in his hand burns in hellfire blue and a new message is written on the note, ‘For the love of...Head Witch in Charge, Samuel!’ ‘Oohh’ Sam thinks to himself as he reads the last message.

“Well, looks like Rowena is out for the final battle.” As he says this he is holding up the note and it burns hellfire blue one last time before disappearing completely.

“Well, I can’t say I blame her. If I’d been burned alive I’d have some qualms about getting back on the warhorse.” Mary said sarcastically fully aware that everyone in this room knew how she’d died. 

Sam looked at her empathetically “Mom…” “It’s a joke, Sam. But really, I can understand her wanting to look out for herself. We’ve got Team Free Will back together, Jack’s got some of his powers back, and we have Lucifer’s Archangel Blade.” Bobby cuts in, “Don’ forget we have Leviathan Blood bullets to slow down Michael if nothing else can.” Mary turns to look at Bobby and gives him a big smile, she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Bobby gets embarrassed and yells out with a fist in the air, “Alright, time to get strategizing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


	5. Primordial Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

2 Hours Before Chapter 1 in a warehouse at the center of Kansas City

“Alright, everyone knows where they’re supposed to be! No groups less than two and if yerr split up, you immediately call for help with your ultrasonic-ultraviolet flash grenades. This won’t do much to stop ‘em, but it should stall ‘em long enough for some help to get there.” As Bobby walked the Apolcalypse!World human militia through their safety-first tactics he was making sure everyone was checking their flash grenades, handguns, silencers, magazines, machetes, the whole nine yards. 

“Make sure to use bullets before machete’s, we want the least casualties possible. These bullets have dead Leviathan blood and are crafted using silver. They should do the job for both werewolves and vamps. Depending on how large Michael’s army has grown, this could be an all-out war that could last more than just a couple of hours. Hunters of this World! Listen up! We have some more experience than you at taking down these sons of bitches but do not let your fear of the unknown betray your instincts. We have been keeping our worlds safe for centuries, and this time is no different. Michael’s army may have a Primordial Grace boost and our bullets may have Primordial Blood, but it’s our Primordial Instincts as Hunters that will win this war! Remember what you’re fighting for! Leave no man, woman, or child behind! Move out!” The Hunter Army yelled out their war cries and began to move out.

Mary, who had struggled for so long with her return to the Hunter world, had seamlessly fallen into a leadership role. Along with help from Bobby, they had amassed a large enough Hunter Army to make a difference in Kansas City. 

“Good speech!” “Thanks! I have no idea what I said.” Mary and Bobby laughed because neither one of them felt they really knew what they were doing here. Mary was new to this Hunter leadership role, and Bobby was used to saving a couple dozen people, never something as large as an entire city of almost 500,000 civilians. 

“Alright, let’s head over to Hitomi Plaza and meet up with the Boys,” Bobby said as they began to move out. “Right, and we’ll take down as many of Michael’s army on the way over,” Mary said as she cocked her gun.

After taking down a few dozen werewolves and vamps...

“There it is!” Mary said as she pointed to Hitomi Plaza. “It’s been a rough commute today. But we took down enough o’ them bastards to help our troops.” Bobby said as he cocked his shotgun. “Right, now let’s save our boys.” As Mary finished that last sentence a huge wave of Primordial Grace blasted out of the building a loud finger-snapping sound resounded throughout the entire city. Glass rained down from one of the rooms that still had lights on.

Mary and Bobby didn’t wait to find out what this meant, they ran into the Plaza, got in the elevator and hit the floor that no longer had windows. As they stepped out of the elevator, a scrawny werewolf went to attack them and Mary shot him right on the forehead. “Poor little guy didn’ know what he was gettin’ into,” Bobby said as he made his way down the hall to the office with the doors flung wide open. 

Mary looked at the werewolf one more time, feeling conflicted about having killed him so mercilessly. She knew that some of these werewolves might have been peaceful and unintentionally dragged into Michael’s war, but this was no time for sympathy. The fate of the world lied in their hands. 

[](https://ibb.co/tqfzm0J)

Bobby made it into the room and noticed Sam, Cas, and Jack were all there, but no Dean to be seen. “Hey, boys, where’s Dean?” Jack responded, “Michael…” as he finished saying his name Michael!Dean reappeared in front of Team Free Will, “Well, it seems…” 

[](https://ibb.co/843N5YL)

Bobby didn’t give it a second thought, that Primordial Instinct took over and told him his enemy was right before his eyes. He pulled the trigger and the deafening sound of a shotgun rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


	6. Primordial Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!

Back at the Bunker a couple of days after Chapter 4

“So wha’do we have so far?” Bobby asked as Team Free Will sat in the War Room finishing their battle plans for the final battle.

“Well, Rowena has had feelers out all across the world, and she sensed Michael’s Primordial Grace in the Abandoned Church,” Sam informed the team.

“Where it all began,” Jack said matter-of-factly.

“So where do we go from here? We have enough rounds to take down another one of Michael’s Army, but most of our army is still out finding stragglers from the battle in Kansas City. Luckily, the local authorities think it was all some sort of turf war between some uprising gangs. As for civilian casualties, we were able to keep them down.”

Cas spoke up, “Well Jack’s powers have returned somewhat. Seeing as Michael has regained his powers after two weeks, we can hope that Jack will be back to full power in a few more days.”

Jack intervened, “Since Sam and I are the only two that can wield Lucifer’s Archangel Blade at full power, I say we go in guns blazing and take him down once and for all.”

Cas responded, “Jack, don’t forget we are trying to save Dean here, and you and Sam should be our secret weapons. If Michael finds out that we have another Archangel Blade, he’ll be on high alert right from the get-go. His arrogance and trust in his nigh-omnipotence will be his downfall. We just need to fake it long enough to get either of you close to him with the Archangel Blade and hit him where Dean will still somehow manage to survive.” 

“That’s where we come in,” Mary jumped in, “Bobby and I need you (Cas) to mark us with the same sigils you marked Sam and Dean so that we can get the drop on Michael. He will be so busy focusing on you three, he wouldn’t be surprised if we weren’t there. We’ll sneak behind him and get some shots in with Leviathan Blood, making sure to avoid any lethal areas,” Mary said this as she looked over at Bobby. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

“Right, we’ll make sure to aim for his hands. If we can stop him from snapping those dang fingers o’ his. We might be able to stop his short bursts of Primordial Energy that knocked you guys on yerr asses the last time.”

“And if things don’t go as we planned? We have to have a worst case scenario. Michael needs to die at the end of this. We want to save Dean, but we can’t leave Michael loose in this world.” Jack says exasperatedly. “There’s no room for mistakes. We stick to the plan and get Dean back. Safe.” Sam ended the conversation.

Two days later, Jack is feeling much better and is able to teleport, as well as use his celestial energy wave at will. His gunshot wound seems to have healed up nicely. Although he is feeling better, he doesn’t feel that his powers have their usual kick, something still feels a bit off. 

Team Free Will headed out to the Abandoned Church in Baby. Sam was driving, Cas called shotgun and Jack, Mary and Bobby were in the back in that order from left to right. “This one’s for you Dean,” Sam turned on the radio with ‘Dean’s Favorites’ tape. ‘And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake’ Sam cut off the music as fast as he could. Cas was the first one to burst out laughing and everyone else followed suit. Team Free Will was laughing their asses off in Baby, thinking that this might have been the last song Dean was listened to before they went to face off against Michael. 

“Okay, no judgment…” Sam said as he switched out the tape and played ‘Night Moves’ by Bob Seger. ‘Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy; Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy; Workin' on mysteries without any clues; Workin' on our night moves.’ A single man-tear escaped from Sam’s eye as he thought back to the last time he and Dean heard this song together. They’d been talking about settling down, and Sam remembers Dean talking about how one night stands were all that he deserved, but thinking back to the last couple of years, he’d seen a shift in Dean’s actions and his way of thinking. ‘I’ll get you back Dean, you more than any of us deserve to have a true shot at being happy.’ 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Cas cut off Sam’s train of thought, “Sam, are you okay?” “Yeah, Cas. Thanks, buddy.” Sam responded as he looked at Cas with hope-filled eyes.

They drove off to their final battle.

A couple of hours later they pulled up in front of the Abandoned Church. Jack teleported Mary and Bobby to the back of the Church to avoid being seen by Michael or any henchman he might have nearby.

“I know you’re here Castiel, ah, and what’s this? Jack has rejoined the world of the celestial” Michael quipped via Angel Radio. 

Cas and Jack were holding onto their heads in pain, “What’s happening? Are you guys okay?” Sam asked worriedly. “Yeah, just Michael telling us he knows we’re here,” Jack responded.

Sam, Cas, and Jack walked up to the doors separating them from Michael. The only things between them and Dean were these termite-eaten doors and an asshole Archangel.

Michael was waiting inside the room for Sam, Cas, and Jack to walk in and attempt to save the day. Little did they know his powers were back and they were back with a vengeance. Those two gunshots had somehow empowered him. They weakened him for quite some time, but in the end, it was more like the chaos between his Primordial Grace, Dean’s body, and the Primordial Blood had reached a state of balance. Michael made a fist and popped his knuckles in the process, ‘Bring it.’ he yelled out one last time via Angel Radio.

Cas responded via Angel Radio, ‘Hey, Assbutt!’ “Assbutt?” When Michael turned around he was met with an Angel Blade to the gut. He looked down at it as if it was a nothing and back-handed Castiel across the room and through a wall. He pulled out the Angel Blade, “Castiel, I think we’ve been through this a couple of times by now. It’s really starting to get pathetic. You’re a glorified punching bag.” 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

As Michael finished his last sentence, Sam and Jack busted in guns blazing and shot three rounds each. Before the first bullets made it to Michael he had teleported behind them and shot both arms out at them, blasting them across the room and landing in front of the wall Cas had just gone through.

Cas stepped out of the wall and helped Jack and Sam up. “How touching, Dean’s family gets to see his face one last ti…” Michael’s was cut off by the two shots that hit him in the left thigh and right forearm. “Ahh!” he stepped back. “Get out of my son, you son of a bitch!” Mary shot Michael two more times but he disappeared. Bobby instinctively turned his gun to Mary and shot at her three times. Mary threw herself sideways and the second and third bullets hit Michael in the left hand and right foot as he reappeared.

Sam didn’t stall for time, he pulled out Lucifer’s Archangel Blade and lunged at Michael, “Give me back my brother you bastard!” as he was about to stab Michael, he changed his voice, “Sammy…” he whispered in Dean’s raspy pain-filled voice, “Sorry Dean!” and Sam stabbed Dean in the gut.. 

But nothing happened. A blinding light flashed behind Dean as he stood up once more laughing Michael’s evil laugh. “Nice try, but Archangel Blades only work in the hands of an Archangel. You may be Lucifer’s vessel, but there is no trace of my brother left in this world.” Michael went to pull out the Archangel Blade and that’s when Jack sprang into action, “No!” Sam jumped out of the way and Jack let out an overpowered form of his celestial energy wave. 

[](https://ibb.co/PTYqQN3)

It blasted Michael through the wall and Lucifer’s Archangel Blade fell out of Michael onto the floor. Jack teleported in front of the blade and picked it up. Michael was back on his feet, “You think your little parlor tricks can affect me now?! Those bullets gave me the boost I needed to control this vessel, you’ve killed Dean, I am in full control now!” Michael!Dean flashed in bright white as his wings’ shadow appeared behind him. “Bring it, nephew, it’s time you got schooled on how Archangels fight!”

As Jack was holding the blade in his hand his eyes began to flash gold, and the energy surrounding him began to change in color. “What is this?! Is that...is that Lucifer’s Archangel Blade?!” Michael yelled with newfound fear in his eyes. He lunged at Jack, but when Jack looked up at Michael, his eyes flashed Lucifer’s bloodred and he blasted Michael with his celestial energy wave right through the wall again.

The golden color on Lucifer’s Archangel Blade was burning off into ashes and revealing a deep dark bloodred-colored blade beneath it.

Michael stood up again, teleported in front of Jack and blasted him with his bluish celestial energy blast, the same one Lucifer was helpless to defend against in Apocalypse!World. 

[](https://ibb.co/ZBtmgT3)

Jack took the hit straight on and didn’t budge. Michael saw this and tried to turn and run, but Jack lifted his free hand and squeezed it into a fist. Michael was stopped dead in his tracks. “You die, here and now. There is no more escape for you!” As Jack said the last part his voice had changed to a demonic tone. Jack’s golden eyes had changed to a golden-red color. 

[](https://ibb.co/fXMJDzS)

“This is for you Dean, Jack placed his free hand on Michael!Dean’s forehead and healed his injuries, “Good Bye!” was the last words Michael heard before Jack drove Lucifer’s blood-red Archangel Blade through Michael!Dean one last time. Michael’s Primordial Grace glowed in a bright light blue and burned in flames similar to Lucifer’s. The explosion caused by Michael’s death blasted everyone back.

Bobby and Mary were right behind Michael and were knocked out by the blastwave. Michael’s wings marked the ceiling, walls, and floor where he once stood. Dean was on the floor bleeding out, and Cas was the first to get up. Sam got up and ran over to check on Jack, who had landed close to him.

Jack’s eyes were no longer golden-red, they were back to their usual gold, and Lucifer’s bloodred Archangel Blade was on the ground next to Jack and back to its golden color as well.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Cas ran over to Dean and collapsed on his knees next to him. This scene was all too familiar. It was just like when Cas died in front of Dean. Cas pulled Dean up into his lap. Dean winced and Cas was filled with so many emotions, “Dean, your body is weakened from the battle, let me heal you.” Cas used what little of his partially broken grace was left and healed Dean’s wound. 

*cutscene of every time Cas and Dean have been there to save each other. The last scene is Dean embracing Cas in Purgatory*

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Dean opened his eyes, “Cas…?” he said with an upward inflection, asking what the heck just happened, and why he was in Cas’s arms. Cas just stared into the emerald eyes he had grown accustomed to communicating with. Dean stared back into the deep ocean-blue eyes that he’d grown accustomed to watching him. “C-Cas…”, “Yes, Dean?”, Dean cleared his throat, “I-I’m okay, you can let go.”

Cas didn’t budge and swallowed hard, “D-Dean...I...we nearly lost you this time.” Dean pushed himself up and out of Cas’s embrace to get a better look at him.

“I’m one tough son a bitch Cas, you’re stuck with me.” Dean quipped back with his adorable eat-shit grin.

Cas was still making this sad puppy-dog look at Dean, “Dean, we...I-I need you.” Dean didn’t know what to say, he had said the very same thing to Cas many times, but this felt different. Dean could hear his heart beating in his ears and the whole world disappeared around him.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

“Dean…” Cas exhaled deeply, “Dean, I lo…” and before Cas could finish his sentence, he disappeared.

Dean jumped up and yelled, “Cas!!! CAS!!!” He looked around frantically and spotted Sam and Jack awake not so far from him, but Mary and Bobby were still knocked out. “Sammy! Jack! Where did Cas go!”

Pitch Black Nothingness

[](https://ibb.co/Fw6Qx8F)

“Right on cue, Cassy.” Cas was back in The Empty. As his agreement stated, he’d be taken when he finally allowed himself to be...happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


	7. Epilogue: Primordial Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-ficlet that I created based on what I would like Season 14 to end like. It is an Alternate Ending/Continuation to Season 14 Episode 9 The Spear. I wrote this ficlet as a way that the writers could possibly incorporate Destiel without destroying the entire show, just the Internet ;). This is my first time writing; I appreciate any feedback you may have as I would like to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Lore! Leviathan Blood, Primordial Energies, Yin-Yang Theory exploration.  
> New Romances! Bobby/Mary, DESTIEL!
> 
> Watch this to remember The Empty’s Deity’s Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsJ26OVxmxY

The Empty’s Deity was ecstatic to have Castiel back. The ‘Rebel’ that caused him to awaken, the only Angel or Demon to ever have left The Empty.

“Well, well, Cassy. Looks like you allowed yourself to be happy a little too soon. That poor meat suit your brother was wearing is sure going to miss you. By the way...on the topic of your brother, I can’t say I’ve ever had all the Archangels in The Empty. Raphael came yeeeears ago, Gabriel not so long ago, Lucifer not so long after, and to my surprise, I get Michael, but not just any Michael, a Michael so much stronger than this Universe’s, one from a whole other Universe where Dean and Sam Winchester don’t exist, ahh, what a world that would be.”

Cas is on the ground, defeated. He never expected to allow himself to be happy. In this line of work its damn near impossible to be happy, but when he saw that they’d defeated Michael and he was able to save Dean. He cracked...he took this opportunity to tell Dean exactly what he had been feeling all these years. What he attempted to tell Dean every time that their eyes met. He was hoping Dean would be able to see into his Grace the same way he could see into Dean’s Soul. After giving up his hold over his emotions he finally decided to tell Dean how he felt, he decided to tell Dean how much he loved him. But before he could do that, at the exact moment he had forgotten the deal he had made to save Jack, came time for his debt to be paid. Castiel, for the first time in his existence, allowed himself to be truly happy.

“Am I boring you there Cassy? I’m talking to you!” The Empty Deity grabbed Cas by the head and made him relive that moment over and over again.

“Dean, we...I-I need you. Dean…” Cas exhaled deeply, “Dean, I love...” and he reappeared in The Empty and it replayed again.

“Dean, we...I-I need you. Dean…” Cas exhaled deeply, “Dean, I love...” and again.

“Dean, we...I-I need you. Dean…” Cas exhaled deeply, “Dean, I love...” and again.

“Dean, we...I-I need you. Dean…” Cas exhaled deeply, “Dean, I love...” and again.

The Empty’s Deity pulled his hand away from Cas and let him come back to the present. Cas fell to the ground and was breathing heavily. 

“Well, Cassy. Today, you’ve lost the love of your millennia-long life, and you’re being promooooted yaaaaay!” The Deity was clapping and jumping up and down. Cas looked up at the Deity but didn't say anything. “I’ve got Dick Roman (King of Leviathan’s), the original Death, God’s four Archangels, and the gnat that woke me up, that’s you, buddy. I’ve got to say, I’ve impressed myself. Anyway, back to business. You, my dear wayward Angel, have been promoted.” The Deity turned around and started to walk away from Cas, “I have managed this place ALL alone for far too long, forever is kind of forever you know, it gets boring. Anyway, you’ve been promoted from an Angel of Not-Friday, to Angel of The Empty. You’re going to oversee The Empty as I go on a vacation. If God himself was able to take a vacation and leave you lot in charge, then why can’t I? There are just some house rules, no parties, no necrophilia, no matter how lonely you get, and, no attempts at escape, because I will know and I will not be happy to be disturbed from my forever-awaited vacation!”

The Deity spins with his arms spread out and turns back to look at Cas, “Well, along with a name change from Angel of Not-Friday to Angel of The Empty, you get a nice power boost. We can’t have your irritating brothers finding a way to wake up and kick your ass now, can we? That Primordial Grace your brothers carry, it’s only half of a whole. It’s a boost in Yang with no Yin. So here you go,” The Deity lunged at Cas and lifted him by the chest, his black tarry substance started to seep out of his hands and into Cas’s chest. “Aah!!!” Cas was screaming in agony as this energy penetrated his vessel and went straight into his Grace.

Cas’s grace flashed, his tattered wings flashed as well and started to fill out with each flash. His wings flashed more and more frequently as the power was seeping into his body and Grace. The Deity dropped him onto the floor and stepped back.

“There you go. Hasta la Pasta!” and the Deity was gone.

Cas still laid on the ground and began to twitch. “Ahh…” he said as he held his hand to his chest checking if he was still ‘alive’. When Cas stood up his eyes shone, not the same light blue as angel’s grace, but a pure blinding white that no Angel had ever shone before, his wings spread out behind him and they too had changed. His wings were no longer tattered, they were perfectly healed, and multiplied by three. 

Cas had just received a power boost that no Angel could have ever expected. He could sense every Angel and Demon in The Empty, and that’s when he saw it.

The black skeleton with Lucifer’s bloodred eyes.

[](https://ibb.co/RBH62x5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with where I could take Cas's being Supervisor of The Empty.  
> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was my first time writing, I appreciate any feedback you can provide!  
> Thank you for reading my ficlet!:)


End file.
